legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
House of my Enemy (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image=HouseOfMyEnemy.png |caption=The Chapter 5 loading screen. |game= Blood Omen 2 (2002) }} Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep: House of my Enemy was the fifth chapter of Blood Omen 2 . It followed Kain from him leaving the Chapter 4: The Upper City (having found the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep from the Bishop of Meridian), until he was able to rescue Umah, imprisoned on the upper levels of the Sarafan Keep. It was succeeded by Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter, where Kain investigated Umah's information. Profile *'Game:' Blood Omen 2 *'Protagonist:' Kain *'Setpieces:' The Sarafan Keep, Meridian *'Eras:' [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *'Preceded by:' A Question of Faith (chapter) *'Followed by:' The Nexus Stone (chapter) Plot Upon arriving from a secret passage to the Sarafan Keep, Kain was contacted by Vorador (via the Whisper) and told that Umah is being held on top of the Keep and that if Kain encounters the Sarafan Lord, he should run away immediately. Kain does not take kindly to the advice concerning the Sarafan Lord and disregards it as cowardice. Kain enters the keep using the Dark Gift Charm to gain access to the servants quarters and advances up the levels of the Keep towards the roof. Kain is assisted at one point by a lady who works for the Cabal . However, the Lady's assistance is not for charity as Kain is demanded to kill Artemis, a nobleman who sided with the Sarafan (though it is hinted there may be a more personal reason for this). After reluctantly carrying out the assassination, the lady deactivates a Ward Gate, enabling Kain to advance to the upper levels and reach Umah's prison at the top of the Keep and free her. However, the Sarafan Lord stopped them outside the prison. Realising that the Sarafan Lord has possession of the Soul Reaver, Kain attempts to fight the Sarafan Lord. However, before they are struck down, Umah teleports herself and Kain to Sanctuary . Back at Sanctuary, Kain tells Vorador of his encounter and confesses that he underestimated the Sarafan Lord's strength. Umah then tells the vampires present about a place in the Industrial Quarter that houses a magic portal as well as the Nexus Stone. Kain pledges to fetch the stone as well as fight the Sarafan Lord for the Cabal . Transcript Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 5: House of my Enemy/Introduction|Introduction Chapter 5: House of my Enemy/The Noblewoman|The Noblewoman Chapter 5: House of my Enemy/Rescue|Rescue Chapter 5: House of my Enemy/Sanctuary|Sanctuary Chapter 5: House of my Enemy/NPC Dialogue|NPC Dialogue Notes *In this level, Kain can find 6 red and 1 blue Lore coffers (for a total of 31 'Lore Orbs' ) and 3 Weapon power chests. Glyph knights make their debut in this level, alongside Thieves, Sarafan guards, Sarafan knights and Glyph guards. The Broadsword held by the Glyph Knight also debuts, but it cannot be properly utilised until later levels. This is also the first chapter where Kain is able to use the Dark Gift Charm, which he gained in the previous chapter . *Most of the NPC's in this level are manservants oraristocrats (though one manservant claims to be descended from a Sarafan Guard), including the minor character Artemis and associated 'Noblewoman' Cabal Contact . *Kain appears not to be the only person to have used the secret entrance; several Thieves are found in the lower/servant levels, and a makeshift barracks in placed in the basement, presumably to counter this. Kain can also frequently observe conflict between thieves and the Sarafan . *like the Upper City the Sarafan Keep has several water features, likely fed from the cistern/pool in the basement, this cistern is the first place where 'actual' flying animals - bats (which will later be seen in the Canyons )- are seen in Blood Omen 2, (the 'birds' above earlier levels are actually circling semi-transparent shadows). The pool also contains (when drained), several somewhat deformed skeletons and skulls (these may be Hylden remains) . See also *The [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *The Sarafan Keep * Chapter Five: The Sarafan Keep - "House of My Enemy" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep - "House of My Enemy" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Five at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Blood Omen 2